


The Room Across

by valkyrxe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrxe/pseuds/valkyrxe
Summary: It's cram night and the guy across the room feels like he's Troy Bolton.Hella annoying.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Room Across

Whenever you run your hand through your hair, strands would tangle in them — a visible sign of stress. Your planner had no space on each date at all: it was filled with different inks of notes — red for priority, pink for second priority, and then the rest would be black.

The problem is almost 95% of those reminders in that planner were written in angry red ink.

All caps.

You bumped your forehead onto the table, albeit gently, you wished that it would cause you to suffer a painful bump so you could be excused from the upcoming exams and approaching deadlines.

You wished. But it only made your headache worse.

**_“BET ON IT, BET ON IT!”_**

Ah, fuck.

The room across — which was occupied by a lone man as you observed, was on his High School Musical fever again. And for this night, it was High School Musical 2. You never noticed how the man looks as your schedules don’t collide with each other, but you know he is a man because sometimes you see the pile of fresh laundry delivered on his door-step: Calvin Klein briefs not so subtly put on top.

Not that you intentionally looked.

Anyway—other days you would just let it pass, all HSM songs were a bop anyway; but for tonight, it isn’t really helping you with all the stress piling.

_“I WANT TO MAKE IT RIGHT, THAT IS THE WAY—“_

“That’s fucking it!”

“ _Toturnmylifearound TODAY IS THE DAY!_ ”

Believing it was some sort of mantra that gives you strength, you slammed your hands on the table, making your pens bounce before flipping your hair to the side. You stomped your way from your room to his and knocked rather forcefully. It was painful but you don’t actually mind at all with the flurry of stress and adrenaline to shut this guy up.

The door wasn’t even fully opened when you shouted, “SHUT THE FUCK UP MR. TROY BOLTON!” right at his face.

“Do you know how many people are trying to focus on their studies and projects? Do you think they can actually do it when you’re blasting Bet on it so loud it’d reach Mars? Huh?! Did you, Troy—holy shit!”

His dimpled smile was wary, and you know he was embarrassed for both of you when he scratches his nape.

“Sorry.”

Jung Yunoh, AKA Jaehyun. University-wide basketball star, 3 times MVP from his sophomore year.

The university’s own Troy Bolton, apologizing to you because he was blasting HSM 2 throughout the corridor.

“Just...just keep it down. Thank you.” You stammered, not expecting a whole basketball star to be the guy across your room. You didn’t know why, but the sudden images of the black Calvin Klein briefs flashed to your mind—god damn it.

You turned your heel to go back to your room, cheeks flushing and kept whispering in repeat how much of an idiot you are silently you are, but a warm hand on your shoulder stopped you in your tracks.

“Sorry again.” You faced him this time, regardless of the tomato look you have on your features. You tell him it was no problem, but his face tells you that the conversation isn’t going to finish.

“What?”

“I feel really bad,” he said, a sheepish smile etched on his lips. “And I never knew that the occupant next door is cute, so—“

“Wait—“

He shushed your next words with an index finger to your lips. “So as an apology, can I take you out for dinner sometime? When you’re not loaded, of course.” 

“Is this how you usually say sorry?”

“Not all times, just for a cutie like you,” whiskers was forming on the side of his nose as he cockily grinned. And as much as how you wanted to hate those features, it was...cute. Also, free food?

“A deal, but can we talk some other time, Mr. Troy-wannabe?”

He chuckled, and for that moment you were sure all anger in you dissipated into thin air. 

“Sure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files for a while, never knew why I haven't posted it yet. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
